1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indoor/outdoor lamp or lantern finding specific use as an outdoor yard lantern and comprising an electric lamp and an enclosure for the lamp including a grating or grillwork having an ornamental outline, such as an ornamental outline of vegetation, and more specifically of vines or branches and leaves or flowers.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn. 1.97-1.99.
Heretofore, a large variety of lamps for indoor use and outdoor use have been proposed.
A typical outdoor lamp has a glass framework that is hermetically sealed to a base to prevent water, snow or ice from entering the lamp.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the yard lantern of the present invention does not include a glass enclosure or lens that is hermetically sealed to the base of the lamp. Instead, the yard lantern of the present invention includes an ornamental grillwork or grating which surrounds a lamp with the lamp depending from an inside top cover of the lantern.